Union Armed Forces
The Union Armed Forces (U.A.F) '''or internationally referred as the '''Dalean Armed Forces, founded since before the Great Revolutions, is the national armed forces of the Union of Arendale.It is composed of the Union Army, Royal Union Navy, Royal Union Airforce and Special Forces of Arendale. The UAF is a volunteer force. A senior UAF officer reported its manpower strength to be 925,000, of which 685,000 were in the Army and the rest in the Navy and Airforce. In 3342, the UAF Chief of Staff said that there had been no increase in the number of soldiers over a long period, and that the military aims to hire 120,000 troops in three-years.On 14 June 3338 the Union Legislature House voted to extend conscription to women making Arendale the first Araba Midan country to make national service compulsory for both men and women.The military expenditure of SC$115.2 billion is the highest per capita in Araba Mida The armed forces are subordinate the Department National of Defense led by Oliver Vickens. The formal commander-in-chief is Queen Mary Jane Eunice Reinaldi, however, the de facto commander-in-chief is Chief of Staff Arnold Clave. His staff is located at in Fort North Mountain in Damoria Province, while the Union Joint Headquarters, responsible for commanding operations, is located in Arendelle. The main naval base is Clark Navy Base in Excel City, the main army camps are located Boulevardon, Bloastion and Quatadore, and the main air stations are located Monterrey and Excel City. Mission The Union Armed Forces have four main tasks: *To assert the territorial integrity of Arendale *To defend the country if attacked by a foreign nation. *To support the civil community in case of disasters (e.g. flooding). *To deploy forces to international peace support operations. Arendale aims to have the option of remaining active in case of proximate war. However, Arendale cooperates militarily with a number of foreign countries. As a member of the Council of Centau, Arendale is acting as the lead nation for Interplanetary Peacekeeping Operations and also has a close cooperation, including joint exercises, with the Centau nations of Erusea and Constantine through its membership in their joint alliance In 3341 a partnership was initiated between the Araba Midan countries to, among other things, increase the capability of joint action, and this led to the creation of AMMTO. As a response to the expanded military cooperation the defence proposition of 3339 stated that Arendale will not remain passive if a Araba Midan country or a member of the Council of Centau were attacked. Recent political decisions have strongly emphasized the capability to participate in international operations, to the point where this has become the main short-term goal of training and equipment acquisition. However, after the 3328 Communist Crisis, war territorial defense was once again emphasized. Until then most units could not be mobilized within one year.The Secretary of National Defense stated that in the future all of the armed forces must capable of fully mobilizing within one week. Branches 'Main Branches' Union Army The Union Army is the ground force and the basic branch of Arendale when it comes to land warfare.The Union Army is the biggest army in Araba Mida to date with 250,000 regulars on active duty and 300,000 on reserve.The Army has operations like internal security and checkpoints.The most important objective and mission of the army is national service to the country.The Union Army has various weapons,anging from 555 kinds of guns,386 kinds of artillery and explosives and 1,293 tanks. Royal Union Navy The Royal Union Navy is the sea force of the nation.It specializes in sea battle operations upto amphibious landings.The navy has the acronym of UNS or "Union Navy Ship" for its vessels and has its own ground force-the Royal Marines.The Navy is responsile for patrolling the rough seas and escorting freights and passenger ships.The Navy also has half responsibilities of maintenancing bouys and lighthouses across the coasts.In all the navy has now 28 ships in service with 20 more on orders Royal Union Airforce The RUAF holds the title as the air defender of the Arendale Aerospace and as a tool of war for the Union Armed Forces.The RUAF has 700 planes and 200 helicopters in service,with 400 more orders for jets,bombers and transports.Mostly the RUAF is technically inexperienced compared to the other 2 in the above which have undergone exercises with Aquitania and Gaian forces. Special Forces of Arendale Currently the Union has its own special forces called the Special Operations Forces Commandos-or basically acronymed SOFC or widely knowns as "Commandos". 'However from the SOFC came more elite special forces namely:the ''Nova Invicta(the oldest),ANSF-Specail Forces Squads,Royal Marines Special Action Group,SWAS,the Black Brigade and the Dozen.The numerous amount of special forces in the country has enabled it to have a peaceful city and military life. '''Sub Branches Doctrine The UAF mission is to "defend the existence, territorial integrity and sovereignty of the Union of Arendale. To protect the inhabitants of Arendale and to combat all forms of terrorism which threaten the daily life." 'Main Doctrine' The main doctrine consists of the following principles: 'Basic points' *Arendale cannot afford to lose a single war *Defensive on the strategic level, no territorial ambitions *Desire to avoid war by political means and a credible deterrent posture *Preventing escalation *Determine the outcome of war quickly and decisively *Combating terrorism *Very low casualty ratio 'Prepare for defense' *A small standing army with an early warning capability, regular air force and navy *An efficient reserve mobilization and transportation system 'Move to counterattack' *Multi-arm coordination *Transferring the battle to enemy territory quickly *Quick attainment of war objectives 'Stated values of the UAF' The document defines three core values for all UAF soldiers to follow, as well as ten secondary values. 'Core values' *Defense of the State, its Citizens and its Residents – "The UAF's goal is to defend the existence of the Union of Arendale, its independence and the security of the citizens and residents of the state." *Love of the Homeland and Loyalty to the Country – "At the core of service in the UAF stand the love of the homeland and the commitment and devotion to the Union of Arendale-a free state that serves as a national home for the Dalean People-its citizens and residents." *Human Dignity – "The UAF and its soldiers are obligated to protect human dignity. Every human being is of value regardless of his or her origin, religion, nationality, gender, status or position." Military service The Union Armed Forces is based on a universal male conscription. All men above 18 years of age are liable to serve either 6, 12 or 24 months. Yearly about 17,000 conscripts are trained. 80% of the males complete the service. The conscripts first receive basic training, after which they are assigned to various units for special training. Privates who are trained for tasks not requiring special skills serve for 6 months. In technically demanding tasks the time of service is 9, or in some cases 12 months. Those selected for NCO (non-commissioned officer) or officer training serve 12 months. At the completion of the service, the conscripts receive a reserve military rank of private, lance corporal, corporal, sergeant or second lieutenant, depending on their training and accomplishments. Comemmoration 'Commemoration' Day of Sacrifice, UAF's day of remembrance for fallen soldiers, is observed on the 4th day of the month of July. Memorial services are held in the presence of Arendale's top military personnel. A two-minute siren is heard at 11:00, which marks the opening of the official military memorial ceremonies and private remembrance gatherings at each cemetery where soldiers are buried. Many Daleans visit the graves of family members and friends who were killed in action. On the evening before the remembrance day all shops, restaurants and entertainment places must close gates to the public no later than 7 P.M.. The main museum for the UAF's armored corps is the Armed Forces Museum in Excel City, which houses one of the largest tank museums in the region. Other significant military museums are the Union Armed Force History Museum in Arendelle, the Prestige Museum, and the Command House Museum of artillery in Quantadore. TheRoyal Union Airforce Museum is located at Damoria Airbase in the province of Damoria. Arendale's National Military Cemetery is at Resting Place of the Heroes in A.Chase. Other military cemeteries include Dale Military Cemetery in Excel City, and UAF military cemetery at P.Jackson. 'Parades' Union Armed Forces parades took place on Declaration Day, during the first 25 years of the Union of Arendale existence. They were cancelled after 3223 due to financial concerns. The Union Armed Forces still has weapon exhibitions country-wide on Declaration Day, but they are stationary. Operations The Union Armed Forces is currently deployed in friendly alliance countries.The Aremd Forces has about 200,000 of its manpower in Arendale and the remaining are found throught its allies and federation members.After the Communist Crisis,the government has issued thta the Armed forces deploy 1/3 of its forces in Arendale,primarily in the border with the Southern Territories.The current operations include post-terrorism operations and enforcing show of force in alliance countries,especially in the Mara Incident. Altogether the Union Armed Forces has troops in the following foreign countries: 'Possible Enemies of the Union' *Aquitanian Empire* *Ruthenian Empire** *After the Constantino-Aquitanian War,Arendale has listed the nation as a "Threat to Stability" and has made Aquitania a clearly antagonist nation.However since the Union has monitored the ongoing peace talks. **With the collapse of the Ruthenian Empire's activity.the country has been named "Sub-threat to Stability".Since the Basileus has died,the Union has preyed on the young ruler's rule. 'Armaments' This is a list of all equipment that is in use by the Union Armed Forces. The Union army is a branch of Union Armed Forces that specializes in ground warfare. All equipment in service with the different branches of the UAF is provided by the Government of Arendale in order to be used in protecting the freedom and sovereignty of the Union of arendale against any hostilities. 'Union Army' **Drill light machine gun **IMI Shantine light machine gun **Uzi submachine gun **Uzi pistol **Desert Eagle pistol **Theso 941 pistol **BUL M-5 pistol **BUL Storm pistol **SAR-21 Barak pistol **UAD Galil assault rifle **UAD Tavor assault rifle **M89SR sniper rifle **Force SM-21 semi-automatic PDW *'Anti-tank rockets and missiles' **Achiles Shoulder-launched missile weapon **B-1500 Shoulder-launched missile weapon **Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon **Shanite Shoulder-launched missile weapon **FGM-172 SRAW **LAGDR ATGM **Spike ATGM **LAGDR-2 ATGM **Crussiw ATGM *'Other missiles' **Guided Advanced Tactical Rocket - Laser **Shrike air-to-air missile **Dreed air-to-air missile **Classic air-to-air missile **Norton naval anti-ship missile **Poonston AGM-142 air-to-surface missile **Delta cruise missile / anti-radiation missile **Arthur theater ballistic missile **Victoria medium-range ballistic missile *'Tanks' **Invincible type Attack Tanks **Cruiser type Attack Tanks **Celestial type Attack Tanks **Carrier type transport attack Tanks **Battlefield type Carrier Tanks. *'Fighting vehicles' **Valiantt APC **Trail Blazer ARV **UAF Nightlinx APC **UAF Dasher CEV **UAF Tiger CEV **UAF Ark APC **UAF Namrod IFV **Shine ARV **AIL Achullia **AIL Drecker **Wolf Armoured Vehicle **Fox Armored Vehicle *'Artillery' **David mortar **Luke M-66 mortar **Luke M-68 howitzer **Luke M-71 howitzer **Luke M-120 mortar **L-33/39 Roverdutch self-propelled howitzer **Macro self-propelled mortar **UAF 240/290 rocket artillery launcher **UAF-160 rocket artillery launcher **LAROM rocket artillery launcher **Cadonium mortar **Rascal self-propelled howitzer **AT-MOS 2000 self-propelled howitzer **Shoztnou self-propelled howitzer 'Royal Union Airforce' *'Aircraft' **Araba cargo aircraft **Sea Scan surveillance aircraft **UAF Nashon F-1 fighter aircraft **UAF Kansaw F-2 fighter aircraft **CheloniaIndustries Narco F-266 fighter aircraft **UAF Laxta F-3 fighter aircraft **UAF Helping hand jet trainer aircraft 'Royal Union Navy' *Destroyers **''Kingdom-class destroyers'' ***''Achullia''(UNS-86) ***''Keilan''(UNS-87) ***''Arendel(UNS-88) ***''Austoa(UNS-89) ***''Medos''(UNS-90) *Frigates **''Grand''-class frigates ***''Grand''(UNS-131) ***''Endeavou''r(UNS-132) ***''Majestic''(UNS-133) ***''Marvelous''(UNS-134) **''Constellation''-class frigates ***''Constellation''(UNS-43) ***''Orion''(UNS-44) ***''Cancer''(UNS-46) ***''Leo''(UNS-47) ***''Taurus''(UNS-48) ***''Draco''(UNS-49) ***''Andromeda''(UNS-50) **''Archentorn''-class frigates ***''Archentorn''(UNS-156) ***''Archenvrok''(UNS-157) ***''Archenkron''(UNS-158) Category:Union of Arendale Category:Militaries